


Love across the ocean

by Saku015



Series: HQ OT3+ Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, OT4, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Iwaizumi Hajime, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Skype, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto are in China because of a match and their boyfriends miss them.





	Love across the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Long distance relationship.

8 PM in the evening – the most awaited hour of the day for Kenma and Akaashi. Bokuto and Kuroo being away from home because of a game was not unusual, however, it did not make it easier – not a bit. The two boys knew they could not ask them to quit, the others loved volleyball so much, Akaashi and Kenma knew that quitting would break them. So the only opportunity for them was waiting.

”I am home!” Akaashi called out, hearing the voice of Kenmas’ PSP from the living room. He walked into the room and placed a kiss on the top of Kenmas’ head who was sitting on the sofa. As a programmer, he could do this job from home which was easier to Kenma, because he could be socially awkward.

”I made some onigiri,” Kenma said, nodding towards the kitchen. Akaashi felt his heart swell and kissed him on the lips. ”It is really nothing,” Kenma mumbled, hiding behind his bangs. He knew how much Akaashi missed their boyfriends and that one of the things that could make him feel better was food.

”Thank you, Kenma,” Akaashi thanked and ran his fingers through his lovers’ hair. He stopped in the door of the living room and looked back. ”What do you say to a movie while we wait?” 

 

”Bokuto, pull yourself together for fucks’ sake!” Their coach said for the tenth time in the last half an hour. With every passing minute of their afternoon practice, Bokuto became more and more restless and made poor man run up the wall.

”Kou-chan is so funny when he behaves like this,” Oikawa whispered to Kuroo as Bokuto was standing in front of the coach, rubbing the back of his head with a shy smile on his face.

”He was never one for being able to wait for things,” Kuroo said with a small smile on his lips. He could totally understand his boyfriend. It was almost 7 PM, which meant both end of practice and – what was more important – their phone call with Kenma and Akaashi. He was thankful for their match being in China which was only one time zone away from Japan.

”He should learn how to wait patiently though,” Iwaizumi said, appearing next to Oikawa.

”You are so cold, Iwa-chan! Won’t you be hyped up because of the knowledge that there is only a small amount of time left until you can hear my voice again?” Oikawa asked, looking at his husband.

”On the contrary – I would be terrified,” Iwaizumi answered with a small smirk.

”Rude, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined, looking at Kuroo for support, who only flashed his cat-like grin into his direction. ”Both of you are mean to me!”

 

Akaashi and Kenma were lying on their stomachs with the laptop in front of them. It was exactly 8 PM when the calling sing popped up and in the next moment they could see an exhausted Kuroo and Bokuto on the screen, smiling at them.

”Akaashi, Kenma!” Bokuto greeted them, as loud and happy as ever.

”You are loud, Koutarou,” Kenma said, but could not help the smile on his lips.

”He is just happy, kitten,” Kuroo said, touching the screen right on the place Kenmas’ hand was sprawled across.

”Let me guess,” he made a scene during practice again?” Akaashi asked, hiding his smile behind his hand.

”AKAASHI!” Bokuto whined, blushing furiously because of the memory. He both hated and loved the fact that Akaashi knew him that much. ”I could not do anything against it-”

“’-because I miss you two so much!’’” Kuroo finished the sentence teasingly which made both of the younger males laugh and Bokuto pout even more.

After that, their usual conversation started. Kuroo and Bokuto asked about the life at home while Kenma and Akaashi wanted to know as much about their everyday training and China as possible. It was around 11 PM when Kenma tried to hide a small yawn behind his palm.

”I think, it would be better if we call it for today,” Akaashi said, glancing at Kenma who shook his head immediately.

”You tend to overwork yourself, Kenma,” Bokuto said on a serious voice. ”You need to sleep.”

”Tomorrow is Saturday,” Kenma argued. ”I will have enough time to rest-”

”Kitten,” Kuroo interrupted with the voice Kenma knew he could not do anything against. He looked aside, letting guilt spreading in his chest. ”If you think that we would have had more time to speak, had you not been in the picture, I will not let you eat any apple pie for a month,” Kuroo threatened and he thought it seriously, Kenma was someone who had serious tendency of self-blaming.

”Sorry,” Kenma mumbled quietly and Kuroo laughed fondly.

”You never change, do you?” He asked and Kenma narrowed his eyes.

”Shut up, Kuroo!”


End file.
